Semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices are typically fabricated by a sequence of processing steps applied to a specimen. The various features and multiple structural levels of the semiconductor devices are formed by these processing steps. For example, lithography among others is one semiconductor fabrication process that involves generating a pattern on a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing, etch, deposition, and ion implantation. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated on a single semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Metrology processes are used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to detect defects on wafers to promote higher yield. A number of metrology based techniques including scatterometry and reflectometry implementations and associated analysis algorithms are commonly used to characterize critical dimensions, film thicknesses, composition and other parameters of nanoscale structures.
Traditionally, scatterometry critical dimension measurements are performed on targets consisting of thin films and/or repeated periodic structures. During device fabrication, these films and periodic structures typically represent the actual device geometry and material structure or an intermediate design. As devices (e.g., logic and memory devices) move toward smaller nanometer-scale dimensions, characterization becomes more difficult. Devices incorporating complex three-dimensional geometry and materials with diverse physical properties contribute to characterization difficulty. For example, modern memory structures are often high-aspect ratio, three-dimensional structures that make it difficult for optical radiation to penetrate to the bottom layers. Optical metrology tools utilizing infrared to visible light can penetrate many layers of translucent materials, but longer wavelengths that provide good depth of penetration do not provide sufficient sensitivity to small anomalies. In addition, the increasing number of parameters required to characterize complex structures (e.g., FinFETs), leads to increasing parameter correlation. As a result, the parameters characterizing the target often cannot be reliably decoupled with available measurements.
In one example, longer wavelengths (e.g. near infrared) have been employed in an attempt to overcome penetration issues for 3D FLASH devices that utilize polysilicon as one of the alternating materials in the stack. However, the mirror like structure of 3D FLASH intrinsically causes decreasing light intensity as the illumination propagates deeper into the film stack. This causes sensitivity loss and correlation issues at depth. In this scenario, SCD is only able to successfully extract a reduced set of metrology dimensions with high sensitivity and low correlation.
In another example, opaque, high-k materials are increasingly employed in modern semiconductor structures. Optical radiation is often unable to penetrate layers constructed of these materials. As a result, measurements with thin-film scatterometry tools such as ellipsometers or reflectometers are becoming increasingly challenging.
In response to these challenges, more complex optical metrology tools have been developed. For example, tools with multiple angles of illumination, shorter illumination wavelengths, broader ranges of illumination wavelengths, and more complete information acquisition from reflected signals (e.g., measuring multiple Mueller matrix elements in addition to the more conventional reflectivity or ellipsometric signals) have been developed. However, these approaches have not reliably overcome fundamental challenges associated with measurement of many advanced targets (e.g., complex 3D structures, structures smaller than 10 nm, structures employing opaque materials) and measurement applications (e.g., line edge roughness and line width roughness measurements).
Atomic force microscopes (AFM) and scanning-tunneling microscopes (STM) are able to achieve atomic resolution, but they can only probe the surface of the specimen. In addition, AFM and STM microscopes require long scanning times. Scanning electron microscopes (SEM) achieve intermediate resolution levels, but are unable to penetrate structures to sufficient depth. Thus, high-aspect ratio holes are not characterized well. In addition, the required charging of the specimen has an adverse effect on imaging performance. X-ray reflectometers also suffer from penetration issues that limit their effectiveness when measuring high aspect ratio structures.
To overcome penetration depth issues, traditional imaging techniques such as TEM, SEM etc., are employed with destructive sample preparation techniques such as focused ion beam (FIB) machining, ion milling, blanket or selective etching, etc. For example, transmission electron microscopes (TEM) achieve high resolution levels and are able to probe arbitrary depths, but TEM requires destructive sectioning of the specimen. Several iterations of material removal and measurement generally provide the information required to measure the critical metrology parameters throughout a three dimensional structure. But, these techniques require sample destruction and lengthy process times. The complexity and time to complete these types of measurements introduces large inaccuracies due to drift of etching and metrology steps. In addition, these techniques require numerous iterations which introduce registration errors.
Transmission, Small-Angle X-Ray Scatterometry (T-SAXS) systems have shown promise to address challenging measurement applications. Current T-SAXS tools employ beam forming slits to form the illumination beam incident on the specimen under measurement. A beam divergence shaping slit is located in the beam path before or after the focusing optics to define the divergence angle of the beam. A beam shaping slit is located in the beam path after the beam divergence shaping slit to define the size of the beam spot incident on the wafer. Furthermore, T-SAXS measurements are performed over large ranges of angle of incidence. Registration of the location of the incident beam on metrology targets under measurement over a large range of angles of incidence is required to ensure reliable measurements.
To further improve device performance, the semiconductor industry continues to focus on vertical integration, rather than lateral scaling. Thus, accurate measurement of complex, fully three dimensional structures is crucial to ensure viability and continued scaling improvements. Future metrology applications present challenges for metrology due to increasingly small resolution requirements, multi-parameter correlation, increasingly complex geometric structures including high aspect ratio structures, and increasing use of opaque materials. Thus, methods and systems for improved T-SAXS measurements are desired.